You cant hide from your problems, but you can run
by PainfullyAwkward
Summary: When Chuck arives in paris with Eva, Blair flees to the Hamptons to find a couple of old friends. CarterxBlair Romance   BlairxEric friendship. Will Blair ever truley get over Chuck?
1. Chapter 1

**Spotted: C and a blond French girl arriving in the city of love, they look happy and radiant, I wonder what B will have to say about this, word is B and C's break up wasn't very subtle or peaceful xoxo Gossip Girl**

Blair read the latest blast from gossip girl, she felt like she had just been punched in the gut. Sure she told Chuck that they would never be together ever again, but that didn't mean she said he could move on. Wait... Chuck Bass has a girlfriend. She felt like she was about to burst into to tears, she felt weak, she certainly didn't want Chuck to see her like this... not that she cared what her thought or what he does... or who he does.

Blair gathered her clothes and stuffed them in a suit case, she had been in Paris just over 2 weeks, and she WAS having fun. She left a note on her bed for Serena who was out with yet another French model.

As much as she hated to admit it she was such a hypocrite, she hated her mother for taking off and just leaving a brief note.

Serena arrived back to the Waldorf Vineyard early from her date after reading the Gossip girl blast. But instead of finding a sulking Blair she found a note from Blair written in her perfect handwriting.

**Dear Serena,**

**Need to get away, have some time on my own, Meet you back in New York before the new semester**

**3 Blair**

"Of course..." Serena sighed, she had just ruined her chances with her date, Blair was gone... she was completely and utterly alone. Well except for Chuck, maybe she could find out the reason why Chuck and Blair broke up the first time.

Serena grabbed her jacket and waltzed out the door to find her step brother and the blond girl he's been parading around everywhere.

"Grandma, it's good to see you," Eric hugged Cece.

"Ohhh, you too Eric."

"Cece, always a pleasure," he nodded before sitting down and the outdoor table.

"My my Carter haven't you grown up," she smiled.

He wore a pale blue short sleeved shirt with black jeans; he looked pretty hot as usual.

"And I think Blair will be joining us shortly."

"Blair Waldorf?" Carter asked.

"The one and only," she smirked, too naturally and wickedly for someone her age. "You know Blair?"

"Oh yer, me and Blair go way back," Carter explained.

"Speaking of the devil," Eric sighed as Blair approached the table.

"This should be fun," Carter smirked.

"Sorry I'm late," she chirped and hugged Cece.

"Quite alright dear, you look lovely, here take a seat next Carter," she gestured towards the empty chair.

Carter scanned her body; she was wearing very short black denim shorts and a tight, floral emerald green singlet. When she sat sown he stared at her beautiful thighs. She was dressed more casual than normal, but still managed to look like a goddess. Her hair was out and straightened, it was a little longer and lighter than normal... quite frankly she looked amazing.

He was broke form her trance when he heard her whisper to Eric "Looking good E."

"So Carter, what's new with you?" Cece asked politely.

"Oh, not much, I'm doing a bit of work for my dad's company here and there," he replied back trying not to stare and Blair for too long.

"Hmmm, that's good to here, Blair... how's Serena and Chuck."

"Good, Good, good, they're, they're... well they're both good," she stuttered trying not to remember the photos of Chuck and his new Girlfriend on Gossip girl.

Carter stared at Blair again, she looked different, she didn't seem as strong, as in control, she seemed broken. He wondered what Chuck Bass did to her.

"... And Eleanor, I'm much exited about her new fashion line."

"Oh yes, she's extremely busy, in fact she actually moving to Milan after this summer holidays," Blair explained while eating some fruit.

**A\N: Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think. I really hate Chuck right now and this whole 'Eva' thing, so I think Blair deserves to have some happiness as well, I've got the next few chapters ready to go if anyone likes it, I'm going to make the romance between Carter and Blair blossom a bit as well as the friend ship between Blair and Eric. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Eric sat by the pool tracing his fingers in the water, Carter sat with him smoking a cigar.

"What was your first time like?" Eric asked Carter.

"Why would you want to know that VanderWoodsen?" Carter chuckled.

"I just... well... I'm still a virgin and I want to know what...s-sex is like," he whispered.

"Well, it should be really special and with someone you love," Blair interrupted plopping herself in between the two boys.

"Says the girl that lost her virginity to Chuck Bass in the back of a limo," Carter smirked putting his arm around her shoulder.

Blair rolled her eyes and took his arm off her.

"Well... changing the subject," Blair explained and grabbed Eric by the arm, "we are going shopping."

"But didn't you just go?" Eric protested.

"Not for clothes silly," Blair giggled and dragged him up to the house.

"He's cute," Blair pointed out a blonde, freckly boy.

"He looks straight, you could have him," Eric suggested.

Blair froze for a minute, despite Chuck's arm candy, she was not yet ready to move on, nowhere near.

"Hmmmm nah, not my type."

"Oh right cos he's not a billionaire kid, or an English lord," Eric laughed.

"Hey... I wasn't aware he was an English Lord, it was just a bonus," Blair smiled.

It was the first time Eric had seen her have a genuine smile.

Blair put her arm around Eric and led him to the door, she needed a friend, and Eric was perfect to be that.

THE WHITE PARTY

Carter stood in a group of people talking about the latest gossip of the Upper East Side, he thought the gossip girl obsessed teenagers were bad enough, but these nosy adults were even worse.

"Oh my gosh, look over there, its Blair Waldorf," One of the women exclaimed.

And of course entering the court yard was the one and only Queen of Manhattan in all her glory looking stunningly breathtaking. She was wearing a short white strapless dress, her hair was up in a bun and her make-up was a little darker than usual. She was wearing white heals which made her sun kissed legs look endless. She was perfection; no one could take their eyes of her even when there were women in bikinis around. No one could take their eyes off her, not even Carter.

"I heard she broke up with Chuck Bass when she caught him with prostitutes in his office,"

"I heard she slept with his uncle."

"I heard he slept with his step sister: Serena VanderWoodsen."

Carter chuckled to himself quietly, half of these rumours were complete bullshit, and he wondered how people came up with them.

"And look, at her date choice, Eric VanderWoodsen?"

"Isn't he gay?"

"Excuse me," Carter said and made his way over to Blair.

"You scrub up good Waldorf," he grinned giving her a hug.

"Wish I could say the same for you," she smirked.

That was a lie, he looked hot as, Carter was wearing a white suit, but it didn't look tacky like on all the other men it suited him.

Carter chuckled, "Always the charmer Blair," he winked.

Suddenly a group of women came running up to them, Blair recognised them, and they all used to go to Constance.

"Why'd you break up with Chuck Bass?" They all interrogated in unison.

Blair looked around uncomfortably and spotted Eric.

Carter noticed how uncomfortable she was, so he spoke: "He's gay."

The women shared a lot of 'Ohhh' and 'Ahhhh'.

"Makes sense, the strange fondness with fashion, the constant use of bowties and his unusual obsession with purple," Carter explained and dragged Blair over to Eric.

"Thanks," Blair muttered under her breath.

"No problem, see I'm not such a bad guy," he smirked.

**A\N: Soon Blair will realise Carter isn't such a bad guy he just makes bad decisions. Please review! Next chaps ready to go.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Shhhh, if Cece finds out I got you drunk she'll kill me," Blair hissed as Eric tried not throwing up the content of his stomach.

"Ahhhh... Blair... I don't feel so good," Eric confessed.

"Just hold it in VanderWoodsen," Blair demanded carrying him to the toilet bowl.

Eric threw up multiple times.

Blair turned away to find a shirt less Carter in the door way.

"Hello Beautiful," he smirked glancing at Eric puking in the background.

"Shhhh you'll wake up Cece," Blair hissed.

"She's out, the book club was having some retreat and she won't be back until a couple of days, she said I can crash here for a while and look after young Eric... who doesn't look very healthy, how much did he drink?"

"Not much, he must be really light weight," Blair sighed staring at a very pale, sleeping Eric.

Carter smiled, Blair stared at his perfect chest, and it was hairless and musclier, so much different form Chuck and his smile wow, he had such perfect teeth... wait, was she just admiring Carter Baisen?

"Ummm, I'm going to go get some water for Eric," she explained walking into the kitchen.

She filled up a glass of water for Eric and as she was walking through the narrow passage way she bumped right into Carter.

He chuckled and stabled her and pressed up against her, she knew the hallway was narrow but he was really close. His perfect abbs were pressed up against her chest. He stroked her cheek with his finger and so she leant in and pressed her lips against his. The kiss was amazing, she ran her fingers through his hair as he lifted her against the wall, he started caressing her neck, she leaned back and her eyes rolled into the back of her head, than she felt one of his hands run up her inner thigh...

She opened her eyes to find a hand wrapped around her, she looked up to find that this hand belonged to Carter.

Blair glanced at the clock, it read: 4:32.

Blair sighed; she remembered bringing Eric home and then that somehow leading to mind blowing sex with Carter Baisen.

"Good morning," he smiled kissing her, he then glanced at the clock, "Well, not morning yet."

She smiled and stared into his eyes, you could get lost in them.

"That was...amazing," he exclaimed rolling on top of her.

He began kissing a trail down her stomach when he asked: "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," Blair moaned.

"What happened with you and Bass? Look, there's no love lost between me and Chuck bass, but he did something to you... well you seem broken," he said plumping next to her on the bed. "I'm just curious that's all."

This was the first night in weeks she hadn't thought about Chuck.

"I-I don't want to talk about it," she mumbled and turned over to face the wall.

Blair still wasn't quite sure if she was over him and instead of finding out while explaining to Carter why they broke up and most likely bursting into tears.

"Fine," Carter got out of the bed and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?"Blair asked, just because she didn't want to tell him about Chuck didn't mean she wanted him to read, sometimes she just wished men could read your mind.

"Look, Blair I really like you," Carter began, "And I've already been down this road of dishonesty and secrets with Serena... If you're going to keep things from me, we both know how this is going to end." He explained walking out the door.

**A\N: So Blair and Carter are finally together. Tell me what you think... as you can see I'm completely shocking at love scenes so I tend to skip them. Do you guys like Carter and Blair? Would you like more? Next Chaps ready to go! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Blair walked outside to find Carter sitting by the pool, in only board shorts. She sighed and walked over to him.

'If I tell you, why we broke up you can't repeat it to anyone... ok?" She hesitated wondering if she would regret this.

He nodded and held her hand.

"You know how you left that girl at the altar," Carter looked down ashamed. "Well, that was the worst thing you've ever done... this is mine."

Suddenly Carter was intrigued, what he had done was fairly bad and he was attempting to live with it; if hers was just as bad then she must have done something horrible.

"Well... when Chuck's uncle Jack stole the Empire from Chuck, he offered him one way to get it back... Jack wanted one night with me and he would give the Empire straight back to Chuck," Blair explained.

"Well, I went up there; I knew how much it meant to Chuck, so I went to Jack who thank God he didn't make me go through with it, but later I found out that Chuck set the whole thing up, he was trading me for his stupid hotel," Blair continued trying to keep the tears back.

"I'm sorry," Carter said hugging her.

"There's more... well, we got back together and he proposed, but Dan interrupted and told me he just slept with his stepsister," Blair smirked.

"Wait... you forgave him? He slept with Serena?"

"Hmmm yer, ewww no, he slept with Jenny Humphrey,"

Carter raised an eye brow.

"Brooklyn trash with too much eye liner and ratty extensions, anyway do you now see why I didn't want to tell you?"

"Hmmmm, so that's it?' He chuckled.

"That's it? I just told you the most epic break up in the world," Blair laughed.

"Then lets put the past in the past," Carter suggested.

"Deal."

"Now... about the present," he grinned

He stood up and picked Blair up and threw her into the pool, he jumped in as well

"Ahhhh! This is the new line from Gucci!" Blair screamed.

"Nawww, just buy another one Princess," he grinned swimming over to her.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and began kissing him passionately. When she kissed him it felt as if they were the only ones in the world and nothing else mattered.

"Morning Eric, sleep well?" Blair asked sitting down at the kitchen table with Eric.

"Ahhhh not really, my neck hurts from lying on the tiles and I have this killer headache," he explained.

Blair scuffed his hair, "Awwwww Eric's first hangover."

"VanderWoodsen, you're awake! I was beginning to think you'd never get up," Carter exclaimed walking into the room drying his hair with a towel.

He walked over to Blair and kissed her on the back of her neck.

"Yer well... did I miss something?" Eric asked, "Are you guys like together?"

Carter and Blair then looked at each other with confusion.

Finally Carter spoke up, "Sure are," he grinned.

Carter really liked Blair and he thought this relationship might actually work, but he wasn't quite sure if Blair felt the same way.

**A/N: Soon Carter and Blair will have to go back to New York how will their friends react? Please review.**


End file.
